Twin Pistols Twin Blades
by CV-03
Summary: upon her arrival to the Academy, kiba faces all sorts of torture any teenager would hate to endure. Especially the embarassing nosebleeds she gets upon seeing a rather attractive young grim reaper; or a twisted, yet sarcastic Soul. KidxOc


_**This story follows up after the anime story line.**_

_Mutter, mutter. Mumble, mumble. Blabber, blabber._

Black Star who is red with rage, stomped out of the Crescent Moon classroom. Tsubaki fidgeted in her seat, not daring to follow for class was going to start soon. Yesterday, Prof. Stein and Ms. Marie announced a new student would begin attending DWMA; ever since that's all anyone has talked about. It was quite annoying for Black Star, even though he'd matured a little after the Great Battle, having everyone talk endlessly about someone they do not know was really agitating. Maka sighed while she watched Black Star make his way out of the classroom door before scooting over to Tsubaki, leaving Soul to get up and follow after Black Star.

"Tsubaki? You're not going to stop him?"

Tsubaki nearly leaped out of her skin. She was so lost in her worry for Black Star, she hadn't even noticed Maka.

"No. It's not like he'll do something reckless like, fight the new student.." She mumbled. Black Star should have learned his lesson after being brutally beaten by Death the Kid. Recalling that memory made Tsubaki look around. Kid was nowhere in sight. Maka read her face and laughed. "Mifune asked Kid to babysit Angela. He's probably playing a game with her right now."

Liz and Patti came walking into the classroom, laughing. Maka called them over and the four of them sat together. "Hahahaha! Angie has Kid playing hide and seek with her! Hahahaha!" Patti slammed her hand on the desk repeatedly, laughing so hard her face was turning red.

"Patti! Cool it down! Haha! Even though it is kind of funny." Liz wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh yeah. Has the new kid shown up yet? Kid was restless last night, Death won't tell him who it is." Liz sighed, recalling the previous nights affairs. Kid was even more chaotic than ever.

"No." Maka sighed. "Where's Soul and Black Star?" Liz asked, noticing the boys' absence. Maka shrugged. "Dunno.."

Liz laid her head down with a huge yawn. "Okay well.. wake me up whenever that new kid comes." As soon as she shut her eyes, she was asleep. Patti laughed even more moronically than before. "Liz didn't sleep much last night cause Kid kept coming in and taking her covers! Hahaha! He told her that he was going to tie her down so she would stop putting creases in the blankets! Hahahaha!"

Tsubaki shushed Patti quietly when she noticed Liz already beginning to awaken again. Patti nodded and began doodling on some paper to keep herself quiet and occupied. Maka giggled slightly before looking towards the black board with a bored expression. Things were a lot calmer whenever Black Star left the room. Maka glanced over to Tsubaki who was reading a book.

"Black Star, what're you doing?" Soul confronted the blue haired boy who was sitting on the steps to the front doors. "Waiting for the new kid." He answered enthusiastically. Soul groaned. "Oh come on, you're not gonna try and fight this kid are you?" He grimaced remembering the fight with Kid. "No, I was actually going to offer to show him around the Academy.."

Souls eye twitched before he hit Black Star across the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Black Star growled, hopping to his feet.  
"Are you really Black Star?" Soul asked, with his same bored expression, before he began laughing at the confused puppy dog look Black Star gave him.

"Of course I'm Black Star! Who else would I be?"

"I just had to make sure, haha. You aren't acting like your usual self ya know? But I guess it's understandable, all the crap we've been through these past few months."

Black Star nodded before sitting back down. "I wonder when that guy is gonna be here. Geez classes are going to start soon."

As if on cue, voices rang through the two boys ears. They looked down to see three figures began their trek up the huge staircase. They could make out their hair colours. Green, Purple, Green. "Well, looks like we're going to have an interesting bunch." Soul attempted at a laugh but it was so weak it couldn't even be considered a cackle.

Black Star and Soul were suddenly tense as they awaited the arrival of the three unknown beings.

One of the people with green hair began jogging up the staircase in an eagarly fashion. When he caught sight of Black Star and Soul he started waving and laughing. "Hi!" He called out before skidding to a stop in front of the boys. Soul grimaced at the boys bland attire. He was only wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. How bland. Of course how much more do you need to wear to stand out, when you already have green hair? And those outrageously bright orange eyes. Black Star began laughing with the newcomer. "Hey there! Hahaha! I'm the great Black Star! Who're you?"

"My names Tsuininu Yaiba. Nice to meet you!" Tsuininu made a pose with his thumb pointing back at him, and winked. Soul almost gagged at how cheesy this was. "This is my good friend Soul Eater! We're here to show you around the Academy!"

"That will not be necessary, Black Star. But thank you for waiting for us here and being so kind to my brother."

Soul and Black Star turned to look at the top of the Stairs to see a doppelganger of Tsuininu. Black Star almost freaked before he realized they were twins. "My name is Tsuinneko Yaiba. Nice to meet you, Black Star, Soul Eater." Tsuinneko gave them a smile that made him look 4 years older than he was. They soon noticed the girl resting on Tsuinneko's shoulders. Her outfit was just as bland as the brothers. White dress shirt, black skirt, and pink knee-highs. Of course like the brothers, her eyes made her stand out without her having to overdo her outfit. Lime-green eyes, how odd.

"But you've never been here have you?" Black Star asked.

"No. But our Meisters father is a Prof. here, he can show us around." Tsuinneko clarified looking up towards the girl who groaned. "Wakey wakey Kiba-chan!" Tsuininu danced around Tsuinneko, bugging the girl to no end. Soul scoffed, _Not much of a morning person huh._

"Which Professor?" Black Star questioned.

"Prof. Shino from the Green Horn class. He teaches the younger meisters and weapons. Almost like a elementary school teacher." Tsuinneko laughed. "Oi Kiba, introduce yourself."

The girl groaned before hopping down from Tsuinneko's shoulders and walking over to Black Star and Soul. She bowed. "Hello, my name is Shino Kiba, nice to meet you Black Star and Soul Eater."

Black Star rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't used to such a polite introduction. It embarassed him. Soul laughed. "Likewise Kiba."

Tsuinneko glanced at his wristwatch. "We better go, or Ren will be cross with us. Goodbye Black Star and Soul. We'll meet soon. Hahaha." Tsuinneko hurried the protesting Kiba and Tsuininu into the Academy doors laughing.

"Well.. that was interesting. Let's go Black Star, class will be starting soon and I don't want Maka mad at me again." Soul groaned as he walked back towards the Academy with a relieved Black Star close behind.


End file.
